subversionrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Keesha Agwe
Keesha Agwe is a character created and acted out by Khalipsea Biography Born in Los Santos, Keesha was raised back and forth between the streets of the southside and her mother's birthplace of New Orleans. Her father, Carl Johnson, aka CJ, was a hardened gangster who helped run the Grove Street Families set back in the late 90s, making her legacy, and proud of it. Keesha is infamous for being outspoken and ‘thirsty af’, but also friendly and nondiscriminatory. She’s made a name for herself at the ‘Voodoo Queen’ and preaches love, as well as the end of senseless violence. Keesha is known for coining the phrase 'Hell yeah' and cruising around in her custom green Fraken Stange or other classic hot rods, wearing her '90 cent' chain from the local discount store, and proudly sporting naturally green hair with clothes to match. She's worked as a stripper at Vanilla Unicorn, and a mechanic at Fast Lane, but hopes to open her own business one day. As a kid in Los Santos, Keesha spent her days riding around the neighborhood on her bike, rallying the other kids to join her. Her father taught her to use her charisma to gain the trust and loyalty of others, and that those who would do anything for you were the only ‘family’ that ever mattered. For a time, Keesha’s mother owned and ran a classic car shop in Los Santos, at the old Mosley Auto Service dealership on Strawberry and Davis. It was what blossomed Keesha’s love for old cars, and mechanic work later on in life. When things between her mother and father grew sour, due to his need for power, Keesha was taken back to Louisiana, and lived there for years, where she spent her adolescence helping her mother run a Voodoo shop. The relationship between Keesha and her father became distant, but his turn to evil doing helped Keesha learn a valuable life lesson about what the difference was between a ‘gang’ and a ‘family’. Then later on when his actions got her father killed, and her uncle sent to prison, she decided enough was enough, and she’d return to Los Santos to fix what had been broken, and return the values of love and loyalty onto her people. Keesha ran The Grove Street Families in her father’s absence for years, and succeeded in her goal of cleaning up the neighborhood. But her mother’s health took a dive, and Keesha was forced to move back to Louisiana to help her heal. Only months had past, and though her mother had made it out of her ailments, back in Los Santos Keesha’s family turf had been taken over by outsiders. Keesha returned to Los Santos and reluctantly took up the role of a foot soldier in the new leader's militant regime. But as she got to know her new ‘brothers’ she began to see the same sickness of a hunger for power that had corrupted her father all those years ago. Keesha could not stand to see her neighborhood go to hell again, and have her family be put into danger. So she formulated a plan to take those loyal to her, and put ‘the family’ back into the grove street families. Then, just as Keesha and all of her people were about to split, her uncle returned home from prison, and he was not about to let the outsiders take over what he and his brother had worked so hard to build and protect. He believed as the elder it was his right to take over as head, and Keesha to be his heir, and second in command. Just as he had hoped, he pushed the new bloods out, but in doing so created an even bigger enemy than his people would ever know. In revenge, and as a message to Keesha, those who split came back wearing purple, calling themselves ‘The Ballaz’. They kidnapped Keesha’s uncle and recorded his gruesome death with a message of war. They took over Grove street, and they paved their streets with the blood of all who denied their reign. Despite all they had done to Keesha and her family, she would not be broken, and together with the help of her friends and family, she held onto the title of ‘The Families’, and continued to represent green in honor of the life of her elders, and all the people who lost their lives and returned to the earth. Keesha will never let go of her values of love and loyalty, and she will fight every day for the rest of her life if it means protecting what she cares about. The message from the Ballaz to Keesha: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/487866952